Chassés croisés
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Six jeunes bacheliers s'installent dans un appartement commun, des éléphants passent des les couloirs, un pot de nutella se fait vider sans cérémonie et non, cette fic n'est pas un nawak XD. Couples non précisés pour vous casser les pieds lol


Titre : Chassés croisés

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Romance, humour, avec couples yaoï, yuri et hétéro…

Couples : Non mentionné pour casser les pieds aux lecteurs XD. Mais les couples du début ne sont pas forcément ceux de la fin (Vous imaginez bien qu'il est hors de question que je laisse Heero faire des cochonneries avec son ordinateur pendant toute la fanfic, par exemple XD)

Commentaire : Malheureusement, tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je les emprunte quand même temporairement pour cette petite fic !

* * *

POV Hilde

Je m'appelle Hilde Schbeiker, j'ai 17ans, je suis Allemande et je viens de passer mon bac Scientifique avec spécialité Sciences de l'Ingénieur et l'option maths. Autant dire que j'ai du faire un des bacs les plus chiants qui existent. Enfin passons.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, je vais m'installer avec des potes dans un appartement de collocation en plein Paris et juste à coté d'un arrêt de métro. Super pratique quoi !

On sera six :

Mon cousin, Heero Yuy, 18ans, qui vient de passer un bac S spécialité informatique, métissé Japonais-Allemand et avec un caractère de m… très prononcé.

Son meilleur ami, Trowa Barton, bientôt 19ans, vient de réussir son bac L pour lequel il a été obligé de redoubler, d'origine française et d'après Heero pas très bavard.

Sa petite amie, Réléna Darlian, 18 ans, vient d'obtenir une mention bien à son bac ES, et est française et russe.

Mon petit ami, Duo Maxwell, un pur canon super sympa, drôle, intelligent, qui fait tomber toutes les filles… Bon, ok, je me calme. Donc. Il a 17ans depuis 3 jours, vient de passer le même bac que moi, est américain et ça se voit.

Son meilleur ami, Quatre Winner, un très bon ami à moi aussi, également le petit copain de Trowa, 18 ans, et arabe même si ça ne se voit pas. Il était dans la classe de Réléna cette année. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est le seul à déjà connaître tous les futurs habitants de notre appartement commun.

L'appartement est plutôt grand. Trois chambres avec chacune une salle de bain attenante, un salon tout de suite à droite quand on rentre qui débouche sur , une cuisine américaine et sur une salle-débarras où on a déjà prévu de mettre le lave linge, le sèche linge et tous les trucs encombrants du même genre.

Vous me direz, avec trois chambres ça va être chelou vu qu'on est six. Moi je vous répondrais qu'on est trois couples, donc que tout va bien.

On s'est même déjà organisés pour savoir qui prendra quelle chambre.

La chambre bleue, la première à gauche dans le couloir d'entrée, c'est celle que vont occuper Trowa et Quatre.

La chambre violette, la deuxième à gauche, c'est le territoire de mon fauve et de moi.

La chambre rose, tout au fond du couloir, Réléna a tout de suite voulu que ce soit la sienne, et Heero a été contraint d'y aller. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Je n'ose pas imaginer la pertinence des arguments qu'elle a utilisé…

* * *

S'ouvre la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée à clé. J'appelle pour savoir qui est là, et c'est un bruit inidentifiable qui me répond. Je vais dans le salon et découvre Heero en train d'installer un des canapés dans un angle du salon. J'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y a que lui pour communiquer de cette façon. Je suis sur le point d'aller dans ma chambre commencer à placer les meubles (que les déménageurs ont gentiment placés dans les salles qu'on leur avait indiqué) quand une tornade rose me fonce dessus et manque de me faire tomber parterre en me sautant au cou :

**Hilde : Euh… Bonjour !**

**La tornade rose : Bonjour !**

**Hilde : Heero, tu me la présente ?**

**Heero : Hn _(c'est ma petite amie)_**

**Hilde : Aaah, enchantée**

**Réléna : Moi aussi**

**Heero : Hn _(je bosse, allez piailler ailleurs)_**

**Hilde : Ok, on va dans ma chambre**

**Réléna : Alors c'est toi la cousine d'Heero ? J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre !**

**Hilde : Oui, moi aussi…**

Sur ces paroles, je me rend dans ma chambre et Réléna m'aide à déplacer mes meubles à leur emplacement.

Fin POV Hilde

* * *

Deux mois plus tard…

6h59

Tout est calme dans ce petit appartement de collocation où vivent les six adolescents depuis deux mois.

7h00

Deux réveils sonnent.

Le premier, dans une chambre mauve, est catapulté contre le mur à deux mètres de lui après que son propriétaire ait réussi à extraire sa main de sous la couette.

Un grognement se fait entendre.

Le propriétaire du réveil tente de se lever.

Et se rétame lamentablement parterre.

Se relève.

Et part d'un pas trainant vers la table de petit déjeuner et ses 4 futures tartines de nutella.

Le deuxième, dans une chambre rose, est éteint après plusieurs minutes de tâtonnements-coups-de-poing sur l'appareil.

La propriétaire du réveil s'étire dans le lit et tente de se le lever.

Manque de pot, sont petit ami en a décidé autrement et l'attire à lui pour un gros câlin en mode silencieux.

Malheureusement, la propriétaire du petit ami doit se lever et le lui fait comprendre en douceur.

Et se lève.

Et va rejoindre un glouton qui en est déjà à sa 3ème tartine.

7h40

Deux éléphants traversent le couloir à vitesse grand V parce qu'ils sont tous les deux en retard.

Deux marmottes dans le lit aux draps vert pale qui occupe la chambre bleue émettent un grognement contre les éléphants qui ont perturbé leur sommeil.

Puis marmotte à la mèche attrape à taton son amant pour une petite galipette, parce que **eux** ont le temps pour ça, marmotte à la mèche commençant les cours à 10h et marmotte aux yeux bleus n'ayant cours qu'à partir de 3h.

8h00

Deux cousins se lèvent sous les injonctions de leurs réveils respectifs.

**Hilde : Salut**

**Heero : Hn _(Salut)_**

**Hilde : Comment ça va ce matin ?**

**Heero : Hn _(Réléna est partie en cours)_**

**Hilde : Je te comprend. Duo aussi**

**Heero : Hn _(J'avais reconnu les pas d'éléphant dans le couloir)_**

**Hilde : Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça**

**Heero : Hn _(Je l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme ça)_**

**Hilde : Forcément. Tu sors pas avec lui…**

**Heero : …**

**Hilde : Ehé, qu'es ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lance quand il est dans ton champ de vision ? Ça se voit qu'il t'intéresse.**

**Heero : Hn _(J'arrive pas à croire que tu peux dire ça alors que c'est ton propre petit copain)_**

**Hilde : Je dis ça parce que moi aussi je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas avec la bonne personne**

**Heero : Hn ? _(Comment ça _?)**

**Hilde : Disons que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de Duo.**

**Heero : Hn ? _(Et de qui es tu amoureuse alors ?)_**

**Hilde : De Réléna**

**Heero : Glurp kof kof kof _(s'est étouffé avec son café)_**

**Hilde : Ben quoi ?**

**Heero : Hn _(Rien)_**

**Hilde : On devrait inverser nos places…**

**Heero : Hn _(Stop, je ne veux rien savoir de plus du plan machiavélique que tu es en train de préparer)_**

**Hilde : Mais si, ça va te plaire, tu vas voir…**

**Heero : Hn _(Oh non, les ennuis commencent…)_**

Après une vingtaine de minutes de discutions et de préparation d'un plan tordu et admettant des plans B, C, D et autres, les deux cousins partent en courant se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives en apercevant l'heure avancée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le couple de marmottes et réveillé par le deuxième wagon d'éléphants. Du coup, marmotte à la mèche se sent d'attaque pour une nouvelle galipette.

**Quatre : Heureusement que c'est pas comme ça tous les matins !**

**Trowa : Quoi, tu n'aime pas qu'on fasse la grasse matinée tous les deux ensemble ?**

**Quatre : C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on fait là, mais c'est pas ce qui me dérange**

**Trowa : Et qu'es ce qui te dérange, mon cœur ?**

**Quatre : La bande d'éléphants qui vivent avec nous…**

**Trowa : Quand on aura fini nos études, je te promet qu'il n'y aura plus d'éléphants pour nous déranger…**

Finalement, les marmottes sont elles aussi obligées de se lever.

45 minutes plus tard, un petit blond se retrouve tout seul dans le grand appartement commun.

* * *

19h40

Après une longue journée de dur labeur _(enfin ça dépend pour qui)_, les six collocataires se retrouvent autour de la table rectangulaire. Hilde est en face de Duo et à coté de Réléna, elle même en face d'Heero et à coté de Quatre qui est en face de Trowa.

Duo sent un pied sous la table.

Il se dit qu'Hilde est d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

Puis il se rend compte que le pied qu'il sent est bien trop grand pour être celui de sa petite amie, Hilde fait du 37.

Ce pied là chausse au moins du 44.

Et puis… Hilde n'a pas de poils aux oreils.

C'est certain.

Mais à qui peut bien être ce pied ?!

…

Et là, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, Duo se tourne au ralenti vers Heero… Qui lui adresse un grand sourire en s'apercevant que celui ci le regarde, et retourne à sa conversation-monologue avec Hilde.

Après le repas, tout le monde va se coucher, la journée de demain sera encore très dure.

* * *

Le lendemain

7h00

Comme la veille, les premiers réveils sonnent. Heero, Duo et Trowa se lèvent, plus ou moins réveillés et plus ou moins motivés. Duo manque de se manger la porte et, pour se réconforter de la peur qu'il a eue en voyant la porte si près de lui, il s'autorise à manger une 5ème tartine de nutella.

A 7h30, Quatre se lève à son tour et croise son amant dans le couloir. Malheureusement Heero les interromp dans leurs petits calins matinaux, sinon Quatre aurait trouvé un moyen de retenir un peu plus longtemps son homme auprès de lui…

Lorsque la porte se referme sur Quatre à 8h10, tout redevient calme. On entend à peine la couette tomber parterre dans la chambre mauve lorsque la dernière occupante de la chambre se lève. A pas feutrés, elle se rend dans la chambre rose et se glisse doucement dans le lit.

L'autre occupante du lit se retrourne pour voir qui vient d'arriver et aperçoit avec surprise Hilde.

**Réléna : Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Hilde : Je suis venue te faire avouer tes sentiments**

**Réléna : Mes sentiments ?**

**Hilde : Oui. Je t'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque.**

**Réléna : Hein ? Mais…**

**Hilde : Chuuut, tais toi. Heero est au courant et ne fera aucun commentaire. Il a autre chose à faire, comme me piquer mon futur ex petit copain par exemple…**

**Réléna : Il est amoureux de Duo ?!**

**Hilde : Oui. Parfois la nature fait bien les choses…**

**Réléna : Mais ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre !**

**Hilde : Qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls, ce n'est pas pour parler d'eux que je suis ici…**

**Réléna : Hilde, qu'es ce que mhmmm…**

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde que Réléna et Hilde…

* * *

18h07

Dans la rame de métro, assise sur un siège à coté de la vitre, Hilde compte les arrêts qui la séparent de celui d'Heero. Enfin, la rame s'arrête et Heero se dirige vers Hilde dès qu'il l'aperçoit.

**Heero : Hn ? _(Alors ?)_**

**Hilde : Ça s'est bien passé.**

**Heero : Hn ? _(Qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ?)_**

**Hilde : Tu vas devoir voir si Duo est vraiment interessé par toi ou s'il te regarde de travers juste parce que tu le regarde toi aussi de travers.**

**Heero : Hn _(Je le regarde pas de travers)_**

**Hilde : Ben pourtant c'est l'impression que tu lui donne. Il m'a même dit une fois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que tu le regarde comme ça.**

**Heero : Hn _(Il m'a ensorcelé)_**

**Hilde : Mah ouais, c'est ça. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu l'as ensorcelé aussi ou non.**

**Heero : Hn ? _(Et je fais comment ?)_**

**Hilde : Voilà mon plan…**

* * *

18h25

**Hilde : Coucou ! Y a quelqu'un ?**

**Duo : Oui, est dans le salon !**

**Hilde : Trowa n'est pas encore là ?**

**Duo : Nan, il finit à 18h30. Il sera là d'ici 20 minutes…**

**Quatre : En attendant on cherche où es ce qu'on va sortir ce soir.**

**Heero : Hn ? (On va en boite ?)**

**Duo : Qu'es ce qu'il dit ?**

**Heero : Baka**

**Duo : Eh baka toi même, s'pèce de néanderthalien !**

**Hilde : Duo, ta culture est d'un limité, c'est incroyable que tu aie réussi à avoir la moyenne en histoire au lycée !**

**Duo : Ouais ouais, tu dis ça mais tu ne te genais pas pour me copier dessus dans les matières littéraires !**

**Hilde : Ben faut croire que c'est pas pour rien que les profs voulaient que tu aille en L !**

**Quatre : Duo, tu m'avais caché des choses à ce que je vois…**

**Réléna : Et si on allait dans la boite de nuit de mon demi frère ?**

**Heero : Hn _(Mauvaise idée)_**

**Réléna : Mais voyons, Heero, il ne va pas te manger…**

**Heero : Hn _(Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a failli faire la dernière fois…)_**

**Réléna : Tu devrais te sentir flatté, il ne fait ça qu'avec les mecs qu'il trouve beau.**

**Heero : Hn _(C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète)_**

**Duo : On est partis pour aller là bas alors !**

**Hilde : Ouaiiis !**

**Trowa _(vient de rentrer)_ : Aller où ?**

**Quatre : Tu verras**

* * *

Après avoir traversé Paris en long, en large et en travers parce que, eh oui, en vraie blonde qu'elle est, Réléna ne sait pas se repérer sur une carte et donc n'est pas capable d'indiquer correctement l'emplacement de la boite de nuit de son demi frère, les six colocataire arrivent devant la boite de nuit. Heureusement pour eux, la file d'attente est courte pour ne pas dire pratiquement inexistante, et en moins de 5 minutes ils sont à l'intérieur.

Une fois installés et la nourriture commandée, parce que la boite de nuit fait aussi restaurant, Duo décide d'aller s'échauffer sur la piste de danse en profitant qu'il y a encore peu de monde et en attendant l'arrivée des plats. Très vite un homme aux longs cheveux blonds se raproche de lui et ils entament une danse très sensuelle. Le repas arrivant à ce moment là, Duo fut obligé de délaisser son partenaire pour dévorer avec appétit une pizza d'au moins 30centimètres de diamètre à lui tout seul.

De retour sur la piste de danse, Duo rejoignit rapidement le beau danseur blond. Duo avait besoin de compagnie depuis qu'il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt qu'Hilde ne l'aimait plus autant et était tombée amoureuse de Réléna. Il se savait bi et espérait très vite retomber amoureux, car sinon il suivrait ses instincts et sauterait sur le ou la premier(e) venu(e).

Il se déhanchait depuis quelques minutes déjà sur la piste quand un autre danseur pris la place du beau blond. Le nouveau venu était brun à la lumière des spots, un peu plus grand que Duo et super bien foutu, moulé comme il l'était par son tee-shirt a priori bleu nuit, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sur avec la lumière colorée que projetait différents spots, et son pantalon en cuir que Duo ne pouvait pas très bien voir à cause de la foule présente sur la piste. Le nouveau partenaire de Duo dansait fichtrement bien, mais Duo avait aussi envie d'aller faire un tour au bar histoire de noyer un peu ses neurones pour être moins consient de l'état de désespérétude dans lequel il se trouvait.

* * *

01h20

Duo, toujours avec le beau gosse brun avec qui il dansait, commençait à vraiment chauffer avec une pareille gravure de mode devant lui et 12 verres de gin-pomme dans l'estomac. Se rapprochant sensuellement de lui, il commença par poser ses mains sur les fesses du beau danseur puis, comme celui ci ne le rejetait pas, Duo commença a le caresser au travers des vêtements. De son coté, la superbe créature n'était pas en reste et le touchait comme s'il voulait apprendre pas cœur les courbes de son corps.

Duo commençait à passer ses mains sous le tee shirt du magnifique jeune homme quand Hilde traversa la foule jusqu'à lui pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. A regret, Duo se détacha de son partenaire et, après un dernier regard d'excuse, rejoignit Hilde qui tentait tant bien que mal de décoller deux animaux en chaleur dont un, Trowa, était censé surveiller que le groupe rentrait sain et sauf à l'appartement puisqu'il était le seul à peu près sobre du groupe, Hilde étant quand même à moitié dans les vappes.

* * *

02h00

Enfin, après avoir galéré pendant un temps interminable pour arriver à faire suivre ses cinq colocataires, Trowa poussait la porte de l'appartement, exténué. Entre Hilde qui avait vu une jolie lumière et voulait l'attraper, Heero qui se cognait contre un poteau et s'excusait ensuite auprès de lui, Réléna persuadée que des brosses à cheveux voulaient détruire son brushing, Quatre qui voulait jouer au docteur et Duo qui chantait tellement faux qu'on se demandait pourquoi il ne pleuvait pas encore, Trowa avait cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Il lui avait fallu 10 minutes rien que pour faire entrer les cinq clowns dans la rame de métro, il avait été impossible de les faire s'asseoir durant le voyage, et il étaient tellement souls que certains perdaient l'équilibre à la moindre secousse. Le record du nombre de chutes était déscerné à Réléna, et le trophée de la chute la plus spectaculaire à Heero, qui avait traversé tout le wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient en vol plané, avant de se cogner contre le mur. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de la rame, le Japonais-Allemand n'aurait donc aucun écho de cet incident, les autres du groupes étant tellement imbibés d'alcool qu'ils pouvaient à peine se souvenir de leur propre prénom.

On pouvait donc comprendre pourquoi Trowa était très heureux de pousser la porte de son appartement.

Mais vint pour lui une nouvelle mission : faire comprendre à ses 5 colocataire que ce n'était pas l'heure de jouer à s'attraper en courant comme des fous à travers tout l'appartement.

Après 20 minutes de prise de tête intense, Trowa arrive à envoyer Quatre dans le lit l'attendre (Trowa n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à faire changer Quatre d'avis sur sa volonté de jouer au docteur, même à 2h20 du matin…). Finalement, l'envie de rejoindre l'oreiller commence aussi à se faire sentir chez les autres, au travers de l'alcool. Ils se dirigent tous tranquillement vers le lit.

* * *

2h45

POV de Duo

Je viens d'aller m'allonger dans mon lit, après avoir éteint les lumières. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer Hilde, puis se referme. Oui, parce qu'elle et moi dormons encore ensemble, malgré le fait que nous ne nous aimions plus, rien n'est officiel, pour « ne pas briser l'équilibre du groupe », comme elle dit.

Grace à la lumière des réverbères qui filtrait au travers des volets, je peux la distinguer en train de venir dans le lit. Et puis, alors qu'elle devrait s'installer pour s'endormir, Hilde se rapproche de moi et commence à m'embrasser.

Je ne comprends plus rien…

Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle aimait Réléna, non ?

C'est peut être l'alcool qui me fait avoir des hallucinations…

Elle embrasse différament de d'habitude…

Et pourquoi elle prend l'initiative comme ça ?

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant !

Mais…

Elle est passée où sa poitrine ?!

Attend…

C'est quoi que je sens, là, contre ma cuisse ?!

C'est quand même pas…

Naaan…

…

Je crois que j'ai un mec dans mon lit en train de me peloter et avec d'autres envies en tête que d'en rester là…

J'aimerais quand même savoir _**qui**_ est actuellement dans mon lit en train de m'embrasser quand même…

Des cheveux courts…

Et il embrasse bien…

Il est vachement bien membré…

Et purée, soit il est grave en manque, soit je lui fait de l'effet…

Waaah, il embrasse trop bien, j'arrive plus à réfléchir…

Fin POV de Duo

* * *

11h30

**Duo : Mrrr…**

**Heero : Ohayo, koi**

**Duo : Mmmm… qu'es'ki's'passe …?**

**Heero : Il est 11h30, il faudrait songer à se lever, koi**

**Duo : Mrrr… Chuis bien là…**

**Heero : Il faudra bien se lever un jour de toute façon…**

**Duo : Mrrr… **

Pause.

**Duo : Heero ?!**

**Heero : Arrête de hurler baka, y a pas que toi qui veut pas se lever je te signale !**

**Duo : Qu'es ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!**

**Heero : A ton avis ?**

**Duo : …**

**Heero : Alors ?**

**Duo : … J'ai pas rêvé hier soir ?**

**Heero : Ce matin tu veux dire. Non non, tu n'as pas rêvé.**

**Duo : Oh-pu-tain**

**Heero : Je te le fais pas dire. Je ne comprends pas comment Hilde a pu lacher un mec pareil**

**Duo : … Comment tu sais ça ? On l'a dit à personne !**

**Heero : Hilde me l'a dit. Et tu crois vraiment que je me serais tapé l'incruste s'il y avait eu la possibilité qu'Hilde débarque en plein milieu ?**

**Duo : …**

**Heero : En plus je n'aurais jamais été lui piquer son petit copain !**

**Duo : Elle t'a bien piqué ta petite amie, à toi**

**Heero : Avec mon consentement. Et si Réléna avait été contre, elle aurait su se faire comprendre.**

**Duo : Et mon consentement à moi, t'en fais quoi ?**

**Heero : Tu avais l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant ce matin… **

**Pour le coup, Duo prend la couleur d'une fraise bien mure.**

**Duo : J'étais ivre !**

**Heero : Moi aussi j'étais ivre, ivre de toi**

**Duo: Quoi?!**

**Heero: Et aussi jaloux que Zechs te tourne autour hier**

**Duo : Zechs?!**

**Heero: Le blond d'hier. Le demi frère de Réléna.**

**Duo: Celui dont tu parlais quand on a choisi dans quelle boite on allait aller?**

**Heero : Hai**

**Duo: Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fous dans mon lit.**

**Heero: Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour l'expliquer**

**Duo : Non, arrête !**

**Heero : Si tu me dis que tu n'aime pas ça, je ne te croirais pas**

**Duo : Mhmmm…**

**Heero : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi…**

* * *

13h10

**Duo: I love you, Hee-chan…**

**Heero :Mhm… C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…**

**Duo: … méchant**

**Heero :Moi aussi je t'aime baka koneko**

**Duo: … Faudrait peut être penser à se lever …**

**Heero :On est samedi, on a la journée devant nous pour se lever**

**Ventre de Duo : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooouick**

**Heero :Apparament ce n'est pas ce que pense ton ventre. Bon, ben on va aller le remplir de tartines de nutella alors.**

**Duo:Je t'aime, mon Hee-chan !**

**Heero : Tu te répète, tenshi**

**Duo: Pas grave »**

C'est ainsi que finalement Hilde immigra dans la chambre rose tandis que Heero déménagea dans la chambre violette.

Et tout est bien qui finit bien.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà !

Une fanfic qui a commencé je ne sais pas comment…

C'est étrange !

D'habitude il y a toujours quelque chose qui déclanche mon imagination, un fait ou un détail…

Vous croyez que je deviens de plus en plus atteinte par le syndrome de l'imagination débordante ?

C'est dommage que je n'aie pas le temps d'écrire toutes les fanfics qui me passent par la tête. Sinon, vous auriez de la lecture !

Mais je pense plus vite que je ne tape…

Si vous voulez me donner votre avis sur cette fanfic, ça ne me dérangera pas, bien au contraire !!

A très très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
